The Cover-Up
"The Cover-Up" is the sixteenth episode from Season 7 of Modern Family, it aired on March 16, 2016. Plot Summary Phil has a new client who happens to be “his type,” and knowing that might get him in trouble with Claire, he tells some seemingly innocent lies, which then lead to more, and soon enough he’s in a full spiral. Meanwhile, Gloria suspects her yoga instructor has the hots for her and asks Claire to come with her to class, but the instructor ends up giving Claire a lot of inappropriate attention, and she likes it. Now that Jay is retired, he is filling up his time making a web show but becomes obsessed with tracking down a hateful troll who is leaving horrible comments. And Mitchell and Cameron try to teach a skittish Lily how to ride a bike by leading by example, but easier said than done. Episode Description While taking a break at a coffee shop, Phil meets an African American Woman named Angie who he sees as a potential client. Angie offers him her number in order to visit a house. But Phil lies to Claire and lie, after lie, can't get out of his spiral. At the same time, Gloria's instructor from her yoga classes seduces her and she enlists Claire's help in order to find the truth. Phil is mistaken for a racist when he does not show Angie the house in front of his's and Claire finally gets ride of Ra, the instructor. Also, Claire tells Angie that Phil is not intolerant or racist at all and then meets with her husband, Kenny who is black as well. At the same time, Luke tries to do an essay about Nixon since Alex refused to help him. Alex manages to help Jay whose webshow has been spoiled by an unknown internet fan. With Manny, Jay discovers that Earl Chambers is the real responsible and suggests that Jay and him could be a show together, which Jay refuses. And, Mitchell and Cameron want to learn Lilly how to ride a bike, but she is very afraid of. Though Mitchell remains supportive, Cameron breaks his left arm and also bangs his head which increases Lilly's fear but she finally changes his mind after being teased by her friends. Main Cast (The characters striked out do not appear in this episode) * Jay Pritchett * Gloria Pritchett * Manny Delgado * Joe Pritchett * Claire Dunphy * Phil Dunphy * Haley Dunphy * Alex Dunphy * Luke Dunphy * Mitchell Pritchett * Cameron Tucker * Lily Tucker-Pritchett Guest Starring * Jon Polito as Earl Chambers * Mekia Cox as Angie * Charles Justo as Ra * Juan Antonio as Kenny * Aubree Young as Sydney Trivia * Earl Chambers and Sydney's third appearances (Won't You Be Our Neighbor and The Closet Case & The Cold and Spring Break), respectively. * The third episode in which Phil has to elaborate a lie after Sleeper and The Cold. * Haley and Joe do not appear in this episode, though Gloria mentions them. * Last appearance of Jon Polito, who played Earl Chambers in this episode and in the two episodes mentioned above before his death. * Cam mentions a "Mr. Kleezak" as a teacher of his in elementary school. This Mr. Kleezak is possibly related to the Dunphy's late neighbour Walt Kleezak and his daughter. Continuity Cultural References * Manny gets bad reviews for his role as Captain Von Trapp in The Sound of Music. * Phil calls his client "Angie O'Plasty", a reference to angioplasty. Gallery Category:Episodes Category:Season 7